Chapter 2
by Kia Vane
Summary: so hotch finally is able to talk with Ranie about her secret, but, wait a new enemy appears. why did they take hotch? and what do they want with ranie?


"Ranie?" Hotch said as he walked up to the pier where she was sitting at the edge of the wooden dock with her knees close up to her chest. Though Ranie didn't say anything even when he sat down "What's wrong?" Hotch asked as she answered "You know, I know you do, my sleeves never come off" nor her bandages. Hotch sighed "Yes, I do know, now tell me this, why?" Ranie knew they had known each other for a couple years, she had known the team for a couple years "Sometimes you can't handle things...or life...I hated mine" Ranie answered "Hated what? Life?" Hotch asked trying to figure out what was wrong with his team mate. Ranie spoke again "Life, family, I hate all of it, always have, and probably always will" at least she was being honest here.

"What's wrong with family? I know how bad life can get, but-" Hotch started until she cut him off "My family sucked, let's just put it that way" she wasn't going to explain anymore of it, it wasn't as if she doesn't fear her memories, her past, or even her life. She hated her family and that's probably where everything had started for her. Hotch looked behind him for a moment before he was going to say something, when he turned around Ranie was gone; jumping to his feet he looked down to the ocean seeing the water ripples proving someone had jumped or fallen into the ocean. Without hesitating he jumped in after her "Ranie!" this alerted the others then they would hear a second splash running out to the wooden deck where the two were talking originally.

Meanwhile...under the ocean water line floating deeper to the bottom was Ranie looking fast asleep with something in her neck, a needle of some sort; Hotch swam faster getting down there...so close...and he then felt a twing in his neck, someone shot him with an underwater dart. He pulled it out of his neck, but, the antihistamine still kicked in knocking him out as well. Everything faded to faded black as Hotch could no longer feel what was going on.

"Do we have her?" a voice asked as another said "Yes, another agent as well, what do we do with him?" the fist voice said "Put them in the tubes, let them have a memory link to share, we'll see how this goes now that we have our experiments" the first voice was grinning or by the sound of his voice he was.

Doing as they were told, the kidnappers put the two agents in the tubes, and left for the night keeping the generator running just in case the lights would go out. Hotch woke up standing in a living room with two different size couches consisting of tan and blue stripes. An antique piano sitting on a cream colored rug that covered everywhere in that room besides the wooden floor in front of the front door where another tan colored mat lay. A fan sat the piano next to a rabbit holding two large flower bulbs for the lights, an antique cabinet with collectible items, two tables (one with a lamp that looked a bit old or torn up), and a forty-two inch television sitting on the wall above the dvd and stereo systems. Of course the walls were white with things hanging around here and there for decorations.

Hotch looked around "Ranie?" he couldn't see her, where exactly was 'here' to begin with? He watched in a fast forward motion the usual things that occurred after five o'clock. A man coming home (must be the father) not complaining about the usual things or having an attitude with anyone. An older woman looking to be in her thirties was playing with a little boy who seemed five or six at the time and it was all carelessly free fun. Even when a younger female with short blonde hair to her shoulders had entered the room. 'We are going to play a game tonight, Angela' the man spoke as Hotch wondered why this 'Angela' girl looked a little like Ranie minus the hair and eyes.

Were they twins possibly? Sisters? Cousins? Hotch's mind raised to understand more about those he couldn't figure out.  
(Who do you think Ranie is? Is she a sister, cousin, clone, twin, what? Post a review to guess, I am curious if you guys can guess it)


End file.
